Dulce de regaliz
by Hagastian
Summary: Todo seguía igual que cuando niños. Gestos pequeños e invisibles que solamente ellos veían. Reencontrarse era nada más que recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido separados. Noruega/Islandia.


**Advertencia**: Shonen-Ai. Incesto.

**Palabras:** 789.

* * *

**·**

**Dulce de regaliz**

**·**

**

* * *

**

Entre el viento frío de su casa, la imagen de Islandia se aparecía, otorgando sensaciones de nostalgia en su inexpresivo cuerpo. Con él, con sus escasas sonrisas y sus gestos estoicos, con sus miradas curiosas y casi tan inexpresivas como las propias… Todo Islandia se aparecía en cada soplo de viento, en cada curva de nieve que rodeaba el patio de su hogar, en todas partes.

Así siguió durante años, desde que se fue de la casa del molesto de Dinamarca.

Hasta que tiempo después, cuando Islandia logró llevar a cabo su independencia en 1944, Noruega pudo volver a verlo sin la presión de tener a Dinamarca a su lado, molestando y haciendo infantiles y estúpidos comentarios sobre lo bien que lo pasaban todos, antes, cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Era el atardecer de ese mismo día y Noruega miró con inexpresividad como Islandia comía un dulce que había sacado del bolsillo con lentitud.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó mientras le tendía un caramelo, su voz algo distorsionada por estar aún mascando su propia golosina—. Es de regaliz.

Cuando terminó de comer, Islandia sonrió un poco, de esas sonrisas que Noruega sabía le daba sólo a él; al menos así era desde que ambos eran más pequeños. En esos tiempos, Islandia solía sonreírle en el cuarto que ambos compartían, antes de darles las buenas noches; y esas sonrisas eran las únicas que el chico daba.

_Sólo para él._

_Sólo por él._

—Gracias —murmuró el noruego tomando el dulce, se detuvo unos segundos para mirar el envoltorio de brillantes colores metálicos. Lo abrió despacio, el ruido que hacía con ello rompía el frío silencio que rodeaba su hogar—. Hace tiempo que no como de estas golosinas.

Se echó el caramelo a la boca, el amargo y delicioso sabor no tardó en hacerse presente. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar un momento por ese gusto que parecía haberlo olvidado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Islandia, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Un silencio bastante largo, fue toda la respuesta que el muchacho recibió; aún así, la mirada inexpresiva del noruego bastó para que entendiera lo que quería decirle, en ella, pudo ver un fugaz flechazo de emociones que quizás sólo él conocía y sabía identificar. Islandia sonrió un poco mientras sacaba otro caramelo.

Noruega le murmuró que no comía porque sólo él le daba aquellas golosinas. Y —con un ligero sonrojo que nadie más que él pudo saber que se formó, además, fue tan fugaz que duró sólo unos segundos— dio a entender de forma muy subliminal que aquellas golosinas no tienen el mismo sabor si no las compartía con él.

Islandia quiso reír ante aquello, pero no lo hizo porque no era algo que él haría.

—¿Sabes algo? —cuestionó mientras abría un tercer caramelo—. Creo que hay otra cosa que deberías probar con los dulces que te doy. Algo que no hacemos desde hace tiempo.

Y se colocó la golosina en la boca, esperando que Noruega lo entendiera.

Porque ellos siempre se entendían de esa forma, entre silencios llenos de mensajes ocultos que nadie más era capaz de descifrar.

Y así fue, porque Noruega no tardó en corresponder a lo que Islandia estaba pidiendo.

El muchacho se acercó más a Islandia y lo besó.

Posó sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo el frío en aquel contacto —un frío que creyó haber olvidado, porque hace años que no lo experimentaba—, en él, pudo sentir durante un contradictorio momento el calor cuando sus labios se impregnaron de la frialdad de Islandia. Inesperadamente, la mano de Islandia rozó la suya, agarrándose casi sin queriendo en la manga de su traje. El sabor del dulce de regaliz apareciendo de forma inesperada cuando abrió su boca y pasó el dulce a la boca noruega.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía ese sabor en su boca, ni esas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Noruega tembló un poco y estuvo seguro que no era culpa del frío.

Siguieron así hasta que la golosina desapareció de sus bocas.

No era nada malo, simplemente estaban probando los caramelos como solían hacerlo como antes, cuando eran niños.

Ahora, todos los sabores sabían diferente y eran mucho mejores.

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales:**

El regaliz, es un dulce nórdico muy amargo. Esto, en su momento, fue escrito para el kink-meme**.**

A pesar del incesto. Amo a estos dos como pareja D:

Gracias por leer.


End file.
